


easy

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love is simple love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. life is simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simple as that

Zero looked out the window as he prepared to work. Overnight snow covered city, streets of the city were completely hollow. It was early and it was nice as he was looking at winter idyll. He smiled wistfully recalling how as a child he loved winter in the countryside. And then he thought alas now should thaw frozen car and get to the other end of town, the real estate agency where he worked for several years. He sighed deeply, took his coffee and locked the door.

There were no crowds on the streets yet because it was early. He turned on the car and he put on heating to defrost the windows as he removed the snow. Then he moved into the frozen streets. While he waited for the traffic light to turn green he looked into his cell phone just for a moment  in order to know what was coming for him today and suddenly another vehicle came flying out of the side street... slowly sliding ... and ending up hitting him. He could not avoid the hit and as he was still in shock he looked up from the cell phone watching young man stepping out of the second car all panicked, disheveled black hair everywhere. Zero could not help but notice the beautiful green eyes that were observing Zero's car, visibly frightened.   
Zero stepped out of the car when a man started to apologize.  
"I am so sorry.  I'm not all by myself today. It was snowing the whole night and it is only getting worse now! Oh wait here I will bring the insurance policy.  I am sorry I'm terribly late. "  
Zero failed to say anything but he was looking at the man promptly providing paper and writing the phone number down.  
"I'm in a hurry. Please call me today and I will work everything out."

A man sat in the car and went by. Zero looked puzzled after him. Luckily the vehicle was not that badly damaged so he sat in his car and drove to work. There was nobody in the office and Zero was glad. He had actually had some time to finish some residue before crowds of people would be intruding. He sat at the table and only now he looked at the papers that the man on the street gave him. Jude Kinkade. Something in that name sounded familiar but he thought there was time for it yet so he decided to turn back to business.

About 1 a.m. he realized that he was hungry and went to a nearby restaurant for lunch. While waiting to be served he dialed that number Jude gave him. A pleasant female voice picked it up. Zero first thought that he had a wrong number but then he changed his mind and asked if he could get to speak to Jude. Woman said "wait a minute, now I'm going to merge him. Who needs him?" Zero was confused but Jude did not even know what his name was, he thought. "Just tell him we met this morning." He could hear the sounds of switching and Jude suddenly occured.  
"Sorry, sir, I do not even know your name."  
"Zero," he said softly and Jude continued.  
"Let me apologize. I do not know what got into me this morning. If we could find somewhere quiet to settle the insurance?"  
Zero pointed Jude out towards the restaurant he was currently in and Jude accepted the invitation.  
After half an hour Jude appeared in the door, passing few people by and being greeted by them. He only smiled politely towards them and exchanged some answers when he finally sat down into the chair.  
"Again I am so sorry. I am Jude by the way." he handed Zero his hand. "You know people being people and all... " and he winked. Zero got up and offered his hand too but he remained silent. He was thinking about Jude's name again. It sounded familiar and he was sure he heard it somewhere before.  Plus that face... but he couldn't think of anyone he actually knew.

"Do you want something?" Zero asked him.  
"Ok, just a glass of white wine, thanks" Jude responded.  
While filling the papers, Jude was telling Zero about his incredibly terrible morning. Zero couldn't not notice his smile. Those dimples in his cheeks and the strong lines around his eyes. Jude was really a very handsome man, Zero thought to himself. While Jude was still talking he suddenly remembered. Jude was a famous footballer!  
"Zero. Zero .... "Jude looked at him with a smile and wondered. "Here you go. I think that is all we need now. I hope it will be o.k. Sorry again but I have to go. Somebody is waiting for me." And then he got up handed a hand to Zero again and left.  
Zero bid a farewell to him and stayed looking at Jude leaving. After lunch he went back to work. Forgetting about the incident because he was very busy indeed.  
A few days later the car was finally repaired and Zero has almost forgotten the whole episode. It was late in the evening when the phone rang again.  
"Hi it is Jude, remember me? The voice asked him on the other side.  
"Yeah, I remember," Zero said. "How are you?"  
"Well, a little tired, though I wanted to ask if everything was okay with that car." He asked somewhat cheerfully.  
"Everything was taken care for, do not worry." Zero aswered sleepily.  
"Zero, I wanted to ask you... would you go out for a drink?" Jude asked suddenly.  
"O.K." Zero surprised himself by answering and Jude laughed. Before he hang up he reasured Zero that he would call and let him know when he will be free for that drink.  
Zero sat in bed and began to panic. Why did he agreed? He did not even know him.. Why did he want to drink with me?  
He lay in bed and somehow fell asleep.

It's been a few days and Zero had begun to hope that he was only dreaming about the call but Jude called again. He did not want to be rude and so he accepted the invitation for the evening. Caffe was small but pleasant. There were not many guests but this time people didn't come to Jude at all. Jude was a joker and in every possible way tried to entertain the always quiet and silent Zero. He saw that Zero was uncomfortable but eventually began to relax. He asked him what he was doing, whether he was out somewhere, with whom he lived, just anything to find out something about him. He talked about football, he mentioned various funny events and evening was going really well. Zero only occasionally dared to look into these green eyes and faintly smiled. At the end of the night Jude made Zero promise that he would call him to return the favor with the dinner, to which he shyly agreed.

Zero could not work. He actually couldn't concentrate because he was constantly thinking about Jude and those green eyes of his that lightened up when he laughed. He would not admit it to himself but someone finally m'anaged to shake his little world. One evening Zero returned the call to Jude. When Jude finally picked the cell Zero quietly asked if they could have  a dinner together. Jude however could not that evening. Zero's heart immediately droped but Jude suggested zthey could have lunch tomorrow. They talked about all the whens and wheres and at the end of the conversation Zero was smilling again.

They had a lunch at a small restaurant on the coast nearby the town. Zero already relaxed slightly that day. They talked about everything. He even occasionally smiled shyly as Jude gave him the encouragement to continue with a pleasant afternoon. After lunch Zero asked if Jude wanted to go to Zero's apartment for a drink and then he suddenly blushed. Jude just laughed and agreed.

The apartment was small but nicely furnished. The fact that Zero worked at real estate was visible in every detail of the flat. Jude sat down and Zero gave him a drink. While Zero was looking for something in the kitchen Jude observed the flat a little closer. Flat exuded cheerful colors totally contrary to its shy owner. Zero sat down across from Jude and put s me snacks at the table. He brought a glass to his lips when suddenly Jude stood up and sat down next to him. Zero froze when Jude laid his hand on Zero's arm. The other day very talkative Jude was now completely silent and dropping a kiss on Zero's lips. Jude's hand was hot and transfered heat to the entire Zero's body. His lips were soft and supple. Jude put down Zero's glass and then took his and placed it next to his. He got closer until he was right next to Zero and was now kissing him passionately. Zero was scared. Jude ran his hands through Zero's silky blond hair and whispered to him, “I wanted to do this since the morning“. Zero look him in the eyes and shyly smiled.

all love and gratitude to nagron12


	2. from the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> untill....

Jude was awake and sleepy eyes looked around. He rememberd last night. They kissed on the couch, while Zero stood up and grabbed him by the arm and led him into the bedroom. He was afraid that all this was just a dream, but when Jude took off his shirt and began to unbutton him, his knees give in a bit. Jude did not allow no time to separate. The temperature in the apartment was boiling. Zero is released Jude belt and unbuttoned his pants, threw them to the middle of the room, and then his own too. Now both of them are only in boxer and still kiss each other. Zero lie down on the bed and pulled Jude on himself. Jude wondered how otherwise shy Zero becomes more fervent? Suddenly Zero turn over him and Jude finds himself under it, covering with kisses his neck, nipples, stomach .... until he buried his face in his crotch and sighed loudly. Jude threw his head back and both hands placed on his head. It has the feeling that his body floats and thorns while feels Zero removes boxers and takes his dick in mouth. He slowly lost in a daze of pleasure that Zero provide him, and feels his orgasm spread through the body until it explodes with red light seen through the tightly closed eyes. Until slowly calms himself, Zero in slow circles caressing his face and he whispers something in his ear. Jude gather and sit comfortably, leaning against the bed frame, and Zero sit in his lap. Take the lube and a condom from the drawer and put it between them. They still kiss while Jude puts a condom on again hard dick and fingers with lube gently relaxes Zero entrance. When Zero nodded, he slowly begins to push, until he went to the place, and then gently moving in the same rhythm, while Jude deals with his dick exactly as he would've worked. They come in the same moment and they both collapsed on the bed, wet and sticky, but neither of them doesn't matter.

Zero is slowly moved in a dream and Jude are transferred from thinking about last night. Jude watches Zero peacefully sleeping beside him and something clasped his heart. He does not know what it could be, but he is sure of one thing, this silent shy wonderful man gave him the night he had never experienced. With these thoughts slowly moved closer to the sleeping man and go to sleep again.

Jude is reawakening and see he was alone in bed, but something smells good, and slowly got up and followed the scent.  
"Good morning," he says from door, watching as Zero making breakfast and smiles blissfully  
"Good morning," Zero replied with shy smile and show him a chair and put it in front of him a plate of pancakes. Zero go around the table and bring his plate too. Before you sit down kiss him on the lips what it melts Jude's hearts. "Bon appetit" "I thought we might need something to restore power", Zero blushed at the thought of last night, at which Jude laughed.  
"What are you doing to me?" Jude said with a smile and hugged him around the waist and leaned head on his shoulder. Not long ago felt peace like this that it is flooded in this cheerful little apartment, of this quiet man who gives him a special power. Quietly he whispered "Thank you". Zero doesn't say anything just smile.

While Zero cleaning up the kitchen, Jude went into the shower. Let the water run over your shoulder and relaxes it even more, after a while felt the embrace Zero hands hugging him. Zero thought he did not know anything about him, but he does not care because he feels peace and happy .

Jude says it has obligations and he must go, kissed him again and left. Zero after the that lying in bed on which smelled on him and thinks. In fact, thinking about how he was lonely, how will it just be lonely after this.  
Jude sits in the car and one time will not start the engine. Still feel every touch and kiss. He likes the quiet man, and that blue eyes looking at him with gentleness, but he is not a man for relationship. Until now he had both men and women as much as he wanted, and even did not have to even try, but that was it, one or two nights and he go. This is smoething new, it is already aware of this and he was afraid of own thoughts. Start the engine and goes to the meeting, but can not stop thinking about the blond man no matter how hard he try.

Zero the next day returning from work tired, as soon as he entered the apartment, someone knocks. "Hello," Jude says cheerfully , "here I brought coffee." Zero laughed and did not ask anything, thanks and let him into the apartment. Since that day Jude often come by at any time, just to bring something or just hang out, watch movies, and above all because of the great sex. Zero does not ask anything, and Jude do not promises, simply enjoy.

Sunday morning, they wake up slowly and cuddly, Jude suddenly asks: "Do you want to come to the game?"  
Zero looked at him, although he never liked football, and do not want to offend him, but asks "When?" "This evening," Jude replaed, but seen to be having second thoughts Zero indicates "do not have to if you do not want." "I do not want but I will come for you, "Jude kissed him and laughed happily.

Zero is not handling well among the mass of fans, but he promised to come. He feels a little uncomfortable while seeking their place in the audience, but sits and waits to start the game. The match is interesting judging by the people around him who are cheering and howling. His eyes are placed only on one player and suddenly felt so proud. Jude team won, and when the players went to the locker room Jude look happy in him and he winked. Zero after the game headed for the car, the Jude will surely celebrate with the team, he thought, and drove home. After half an hour Jude is coming with a smile asked while kissing him, "And what do you say, how to play your man?" Zero was surprised, this is the first time that Jude says something so intimate.  
"Since I do not know anything about football, but judging by the roar of fans, you were great" and happily smiled.  
That night Jude is exhausted sleep, while the Zero still thinking about the words "my man". He's mine, whether I am his?


	3. maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope so

Zero wakes up, the sun breaks through the curtain, nice spring day. While looking at the sleeping Jude continue his spinning thoughts from last night. His affection for this man has long since grown into something much deeper. Zero fell in love like a schoolboy, and indeed after these few months still does not know much about him. Jude returns again and again, but never mentioned family or other friends. Zero does not bother them socialize, indeed, but now it is asking is not he the one who wants something that the Jude can not be given.  
Jude opened his eyes and smile to him, a smile who melts his hearts, stretched and kissed him.  
"Do you want go with me to dinner" Zero ask  
Jude thinks a moment and says, "not tonight I can have some obligations"  
"OK, then some other time," Zero gets up and has been dismissed, "Today I have a lot of work, see ya"  
Jude also gets up, gets dressed and goes. A shower will be in his apartment, and perhaps reach some rest until the evening. As much as Zero was means to him, does not know how to show it. Jude was never be in longer relationship, he was not have any relationship so far. Jude see how Zero likes be with him, and can see that he wants something more, but he are afraid to tie up as much as he likes Zero. When you arrive to the apartment, looked around, somehow it all cool and lean, so different from the apartment where the last few months he spends his time.

Zero that evening returned home, exhausted and hungry, so decided to go to dinner alone. At the door of the restaurant burial in a place, Jude sitting at the table with a very handsome man and seems to be engrossed in a very intimate conversation. One moment considering whether to answer it, and then thought better of it and went out. Something hurts deep in the bottom of the womb, because he knows that the Jude actually not his man, but now he do not feel no hunger nor fatigue just wants to go home. That night, Jude did not come, nor the next few days, and then suddenly as if nothing happen, Jude appears cheerful as always.  
"Are we going to dinner tonight?" Jude ask  
Zero looks at him and can not stop thinking about the image of the restaurant, "I'm not hungry, and I have some work to do that I have to finish."  
Jude can not fail to notice that something has changed,  
"Is everything all right?" Jude ask somewhat frightened, "I had an obligation these days, I wasn't in the city"  
"It's all right," Zero respond "I'm just tired, a little more and I'll end up so we can go to sleep.“  
"Okay, I'm going to eat something, so I wait for you in the bed" and kissed him on the cheek. When Zero comes to the bedroom, Jude already asleep. He lay on his side,not touching him. Jude was wonderful while this sleeping peacefully, I should have known that it will never be mine, Zero thought, turned the other side and bitterly falls asleep.  
Zero in the morning trying to open eyes, half asleep felt tingling all over his body and stretched out his hand so took hold of shaggy black head between his legs. Jude took his dick in his mouth and very committed work on it. Zero is easily lost in the haze of pleasure, until it explodes with a powerful jolt. He pulled the Jude up in a passionate kiss. The morning started well, but still can not shake off the bitterness he feels. Jude looking at him, "What's wrong?" he asks softly. Zero turned his head on the other side, and considering whether it asks, will look ridiculous, but Jude do not give up, "Zero, tell me?"  
"I saw you that night in the restaurant" replied so softly that the Jude could hardly hear, " Why did not you come say hello? I was at a business meeting, what did you think? "  
Zero did not dare look at him, still silent. Jude took his chin, turned it toward him and looked into his eyes, "Zero, honestly, I do not know how to be in a relationship, but believe me, from the day we met I never look at another woman not a man. Please do one thing, when you ever have wanted to ask, ask, I don't want any secrets, especially something that can hurt you in any way.  
Zero gave him a weak smile and hugged him.  
"let's do something together?," Jude submitted and jump out of bed  
"We can go at golf?" Zero says looking at him out of bed "will be fun"  
"OK," Jude looked at him with a mischievous smile, "I go take a shower, you come?" Zero laughed and ran after him.  
After a round of golf go to lunch in town, talking about anything and everything. Now and then stop them fans to take pictures with Jude, he is amiable, and Zero so proud.  
That night, Zero watching the sleeping Jude, and thought, maybe one day ... who knows? And caresses Jude's cheek.


	4. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mine too

Jude make dinner, waiting to Zero comes home. It's summer time, and football season has ended and now he has more time. It's late when he hears the door unlock.  
"Today you again stayed long?" Jude says when Zero went into the kitchen and kissed him. "You know, we could go on holiday? I have a cabin on the mountain, place is beautiful, we can go fishing," winked cheerfully.  
Zero like the idea, 'Why not? When do we leave? "  
"Let's have dinner and we'll arrange" Jude puts plates on the table.  
After dinner, watch a movie while relaxing and devise what they all need to vacation.

The journey takes several hours when Jude stopped the vehicle in front of a beautiful cottage surrounded by trees and a lake. "We have arrived," Jude says, "how do you like it?"  
Zero is all turned into a smile, as he walks out of the car, not knowing what to do before examined. "Hey, who's going to take out the stuff out of the car?" Jude was a loud laugh and walk him to the cabin.  
The hut is cozy and comfortable, just right for a break from civilization, all around it is just a bonus. While Jude carries things out of the car inside, Zero walks and breathes mountain air. He did not know how much this is needed. Get in there and quietly stalking Jude that stores food in the kitchen. Embraced him around the waist, and quietly whispered in his ear "thank you" and lowered him a kiss on the neck.  
"You deserve a break, and how can you think of a better holiday than me" Jude laughed and pulled his hand out. "I need to show you something"  
They walk for a while, suddenly break breathtaking views of the small lake, Jude takes off clothes and jump into the water, waving Zero let join him. Sprayed and screaming like little children, all the happiness around them there is no one, then lay back on the coast and enjoy the sun. For a time not one of them speaks, peace and quiet around them. Zero reached out and gently squeezed the Juda's hand, "I love you" says loud and clear, that in this silence sounded like a gunshot. Jude was moved and sat in his lap, looked him in the eye, "I love you too" and while it gently kissing the mouth felt the Zero laughs. "Let's go take a shower," pulling his hand "and then we'll make something for dinner."

Vacation through swimming, sleeping, fishing and sex, a lots of sex. Now and then they go to town for supplies, but do not have much need for other people. Sunny, rested and relaxed lying in bed and talking. Jude suddenly asks, "Do you want to meet my family?" We can visit them tomorrow when we come back? "Zero thought that never before did not mention any of them, but agrees. "Agreed," said Jude. At the thought of coming back, Zero becomes a kind of sad, "You know, you could live somewhere far away from the city, this was a great vacation." Jude asks, "and what would work?" "I do not know, maybe bred horses or something like that" Zero laughed. "You never know," Jude says. "Let's go to sleep, tomorrow we have a long way to go."  
In return, the Jude fit in a small village in front of the antique house where he grew up. "We arrived". The door opens a nice middle-aged woman, look like as Jude. "This is my mother," Jude represents, "and this is Zero", a woman gives a hand and smiled politely. Jude has her smile, Zero thought . "Come, I will make you lunch. Your father and brother are out fishing, but there will be soon. "The afternoon passes in pleasant company, when Jude says they must go. Greet each other and move back into the city. They ride in silence, when Zero suddenly says, "You have a beautiful family. I grew up in various foster homes and generally not very nice. " Jude took his hand, and says, "Now I'm your family." Zero looked out the window, not wanting to Jude see tear that rolled down his cheek.

It is already very late when they return home and unpack. Zero comes after a shower in the bedroom, but the Jude already asleep. He climbed onto the bed and put an arm over him, put a kiss on his cheek, "You're my family too," he whispered somewhere in hair sleeping boy and go to sleep too.


	5. you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anywhere

Autumn has arrived and cooler weather, football season has started again. Jude travels a lot and Zero was lucky to see him once a week. One evening while watching the game together, eat popcorn and rest, Zero says, "You want to move in with me?" Jude looked at him in surprise, "so and so I am constantly here," 'But if you move things here, we will have more time to yourself". "We'll try and see how it goes," Jude kiss him, "thank you," he says happily and went to the kitchen to get ice cream.  
Tomorrow they go in the Jude's apartment pick up things . Zero looks around at the huge apartment, beautifully furnished and has a view of the river, but something is missing. Jude embraced him as if reading his thoughts, "Your apartment is much better, because you're in it, and somehow it seems like home" Zero happy smiles, which he does not even know what is home, he managed to make a home for themselves and the man he loves.

After several days phone rings, Zero jump from sleep, and pick up sleepily, "Sir, we got your contact, Jude was in the hospital" At the moment Zero is fully awake, wondering where to come, coming down to the car and goes to the hospital. In the hospital of the nurses on duty finds that the Jude hurt leg in the game. She takes him to the room where the Jude lying in bed and asleep for sedatives that they gave him. Zero sits by the bed and took his hand, at which Jude opened her eyes and smiled slightly, and then again go to sleep. Zero can not think, what will happen to his career? Will he ever recover enough to play again? But all that can wait, let him rest.  
In the morning, felt someone stroking his head, suddenly roused and he needs a few moments to realize where he was. "Are you here all night?" Jude asks him quietly. Pain can be seen on his face. "How do you feel?" Zero ask. Jude shook his head, and Zero knows that it is not only because of the pain, he knows how much he means soccer. "everything will be fine" tightly squeezed his hand and Jude believe him.  
After a few days, Zero drive him home. It's a long road to recovery, but is determined to subordinate everything that Jude cure. Taking days off, and trying to make your boyfriend recovery easier. Jude was not the most patient patient, but Zero is not paying attention, know how much all of this is hard for Jude. Ride him to the control, at home must ensure the conditions to recover was pleasant, watching movies with him. After several months of injury has been repaired and the Jude already be the occasional leisurely walk.

Zero wakes up, it's Sunday, Jude not in bed. He gets up and found him in the kitchen, make breakfast.  
"I like little to spoil you, so you took good care of me, thank you, I know I used to be very difficult," Jude went to him and embraced him.  
"You know, I was thinking how it would be to actually move to a smaller town? I earned for the nine lives, we do not have any more to work if we do not want? "  
Zero looks at him in amazement for a while, " you'll just stop playing?" "Well I do not have to stop dealing with football, can still be a coach or counselor." Jude does not look a bit unhappy with the current situation.  
"I'd like that," Zero says, "I never liked the city, and while we were together I do not care where we live"  
"Come on now at breakfast, and we will see what they are offering" Jude shows him to sit down at the table. All day review which would suit them and which, after a little rest and enjoy your day. "Hey, is there something like a cabin where we were on vacation, I'd like something like that," Zero said. "Look, someone sell farm near the hut, and they have the horses, imagine!" Zero laughed, "but I do not know anything about horses?" "Never mind, we learn, we have all the time in the world," Jude do not give up.

In the evening lying in bed both excited about the new life to begin. "Thank you," Zero says and kisses him, Jude smiled and returned.  
"Fuck me," suddenly Jude says, "I want to know how it is" "Are you sure?" Jude nodded and Zero reached out his hand from the drawer takes lube and condom. Jude turned on his stomach.Zero deals him with tongue, when he feels that Jude flashing pushed first one finger and gently massaged, and then the second, third ... kissing him on the neck and whispering in his ear, Jude is more relaxed. "Are you ready," Jude nods, Zero puts a condom and lube and slowly begins to push. Still he whispers in his ear to relax him. When it comes to end, he stops and asks if everything is okay. Jude turned his head and kissed him passionately. Zero is beginning to catch the rhythm, while one-handed catches his dick and jerking off it. Room flashes of passion that they both feel. Jude feels his body numb and thought it would not survive a rush of pleasure that it provides Zero. Comes long with strong jerks, after him Zero too. "Please do not get him, I want you inside me a little more" Zero firmly embraced and remain so seems a small eternity. "This was amazing," Jude are finally separated, turned and embraced him. Both fall asleep in an instant.

In the morning, preparing the way to look at the property they found. "Are you sure you want to do?" Zero asked, "Of course I do, it is time that a little bit and enjoy" and kissed him on the cheek. The property is huge, extending to small forest, they looked at each other and laughing happily. Inspected a house that was built in the rustic style, the stables and barns, all full of those rural air and they both really like. Agree with the owner of detail and conclude a contract. From today, a new chapter of their lives begins.


End file.
